happy_tree_friendsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Flippy
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| 245px |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="background: #0C7C0C; -moz-border-radius: 0.5em 0.5em 0 0;"| Informations |- !Nom : | |- !Sexe : |Masculin |- !Genre d'animal : |Ours |- !Couleur: !Vert pomme |- !Relation: !Fliqpy (Alter Ego) |- !Nombre de tué: !8 |- !Nombre de morts : |4 |- !Première mort : |Happy Trails Pt.2 |- !Première victime : |Cuddles/Toothy (Double Wammy) |- !Doublé par : |Kenn Navarro (2000-) |- ! align="center" colspan="2" style="background: #0C7C0C;"|Entourage |- !Famille : |Fliqpy (Alter ego) |- !Amis : |Tout le monde |- !Ennemis : |Tiger team/ Shifty/Lifty/Fliqpy |- !Amoureux(euse) : |Giggles (dans Oh My Mind). |- !align="center" colspan="2" style="background: #0C7C0C;"|Apparitions |- !Première apparition : |Hide and Seek |- !Dernière apparition : |By the seat of your pants |- !Nombre d'apparition: !23 |}"Cet ours vétéran émotionnellement atteint va réchauffer votre maison et ne laisser aucun témoins" ― "Collecter les tous" carte info Flippy est un l'un des personnages principaux de la série. Il est probablement le plus aimé du public, sa victoire au tournoi du meilleur personnage le prouvant. Il a sa propre série Ka-pow! ''Et est jouable dans le jeu vidéo ''False Alarm. Nature de Flippy Flippy est un ours mâle vert pomme. Il porte les plaques d'immatriculation utilisée dans l'armée américaine autour de son cou et un béret vert avec la crête à damiers sur sa tête. Il est un soldat vétéran à la retraite de l'armée. Il a combattu dans la weaponized Régiment des animaux (THE W.A.R), et a une obsession de faire des pièges inspirés par le Viet Cong. En outre, sa tenue semble ressembler aux US Army Special Forces, qui a joué un rôle pendant la guerre du Vietnam. Comme il a combattu pendant des années, il a été promu au grade de sergent. Selon l'écrivain Warren Graff, Flippy est principalement inspiré par et basé sur John Rambo. Au cours de la série d'Internet et de la télévision, on ne sait pas si Flippy a pris sa retraite de l'armée ou si elles sont simplement dans un temps de paix. Flippy apparaît rarement dans la série, très probablement en raison de son comportement répétitif dans la plupart des épisodes dans lesquels il apparaît. Lumpy a encore plus tué que Flippy, car il a moins de 150 tués et est seulement apparu dans 23 épisodes à ce jour, s'il apparaissait dans plus d'épisodes, il aurait le nombre de tués le plus élevé. Flippy est le seul personnage de la série de causer la mort d'autres personnages consciemment dans chaque épisode où il apparaît, du moins quand il "flips out" (à l'exception de Without a hich, où il ne "flips out" pas, et Autopsy Turvy ( Double Whammy Part II), où tous ses meurtres se produisent par accident). Il a un cas grave de trouble de stress post-traumatique, un TDI (Trouble de l'identité). Chaque fois qu'il voit ou entend quelque chose qui lui rappelle la guerre (par exemple, un son de balle ou des feux de camp qui crépite), il devient fou et tue tout le monde autour de lui et parfois lui-même, croyant qu'il est toujours en guerre (il est probable que ce soit une personnalité qu'il a développé à la suite de son expérience de la guerre.Quand il se change en Fliqpy, plusieurs caractéristiques physiques sur lui changent: Ses yeux se tournent d'une couleur différente, généralement de couleur verte ou jaune, sa voix passe de haut et mignon à faible et profonde, et ses dents deviennent pointu. Au début des courts métrages sur Internet, ses dents devenait simplement torduent. Il y a même eu un cas où ses yeux sont devenus petit, circulaire, et d'une couleur bleu pour l'iris. Quand il est dans son mauvais état , il est connu comme Fliqpy. Bien que Flippy peut être le personnage le plus cruel et dangereux d'Happy Tree Friends quand il devient Fliqpy,, dans son état normal, il est considéré comme l'un des plus sociable et l'un des personnages les plus souriant. Ceci est prouvé dans plusieurs épisodes où il est vu faire des activités sociales avec certains des autres personnages, comme aller au cinéma et jouer à cache-cache. Dans la plupart des épisodes où il apparaît, il est présenté comme une personne sympathique avant qu'il devient fous, ou comme beaucoup disent: «Flipping out», d'où son nom. En outre, quand il «Flips out», il ne se souvient pas du saccage sanglant qui suit. Cependant, dans Double Whammy Partie I, il réalise enfin son problème et va chez Lumpy le psychiatre pour obtenir des réponses. Après trois tentatives pour le guérir, Lumpy échoue. A la fin de l'épisode Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy guérit enfin son post-traumatique, mais est écrasé peu après par un camion de poulet. Il semble être de bons amis avec Flaky, comme ils sont présentés entrain de faire des activités ensemble comme jouer à cache-cache, et faire du camping. Bien que Flippy a tué Flaky à plusieurs reprises, il ne l'a pas tuer dans Party Animal ou Random Acts of Silence, alors qu'elle était vulnérable. Le cri de Flaky le sortit de son mode "Flips out" dans Double Whammy Partie I. Malgré cela, ils semblent être de bons amis, Flaky développe une phobie de lui dans les épisodes plus tard. Elle a tellement peur de lui qu'elle rassemble son courage pour le tuer, allant au point de le poignarder dans la peur quand il essaie de l'aider dans Without a hich. Au Random Acts of Silence, Sniffles et Nutty semblent également être au courant des flip-outs de Flippy, quand ils ont essayé se faufiler hors de la bibliothèque alors que Flippy s'énervait sur Mime. Il dispose également d'une réaction allergique aux arachides (ou du gibier), tout comme Flaky. La version Blurb du Remains to be Seen va aussi déclarer qu'il est allergique aux chocolats et aux bonbons au maïs. Cependant, comme la plupart des Blurbs, la plupart des informations mentionnées n'est pas fiable avant approbation, de sorte que cela peut être vrai ou non. Flippy semble également être un dormeur extrêmement lourd, comme on le voit dans Easy for you to Sleigh et Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. Flippy meurt rarement dans la série. Quand il meurt, ses décès impliquent généralement des véhicules, des machines, Lumpy ou des explosions. Il a sa propre émission d'action appelé W.A.R. Journal, une partie de l'action Happy Tree Friends Series: Ka-Pow!Show. Selon le premier épisode, Flippy était à l'origine pas particulièrement bon soldat. Il a accidentellement jeté une tranche de pizza au commandant ennemi plutôt que son couteau, a démontré une incapacité à jeter son couteau droit tandis qu'il était sous pression, a tué deux de ses coéquipiers, et s'est caché dans la carcasse d'un de ses coéquipiers morts dans la peur. Il "flips out" pour la première fois quand il se cache dans le corps mort de son camarade pour éviter d'être tué par l'armée Tiger. Très probablement, la première fois qu'il devient Fliqpy, il l'a fait parce que sa conscience le lui dictait pour se protéger, de sorte que son instinct lui dit de se battre ou de fuir, et il a combattu. Il a fini par perdre ses mains dans un combat avec le commandant de Tiger, mais il était apparemment en mesure de les refixer quelque temps entre les événements de W.A.R. Journal et la série Happy Tree Friends régulière (à moins que ces épisodes, comme la série régulière Happy Tree Friends, l'ai fait revenir a la normal comme a chaque début d'épisode). Il est également possible que, alors qu'il était dans le W.A.R. armée, il était leur soldat le plus dévastateur quand il était Fliqpy. Les seuls épisodes où Flippy meurt sont Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Class Act, Remains to be Seen, Hear today, Gone Tomorrow, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), et Without a hich. Cela signifie qu'il survit dans Hide and Seek, This Is Your Knife, Flippin'Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Party Animal, Double Whammy Part I, New Teaser Saison, Out of Sight, Out of Mime,Easy for you to sleigh, On My Mind, et Opération: Tiger bomb. La plupart des décès de Flippy se produisent à partir des plans que Fliqpy rate. Episode de Flippy | Appearance Roles Saison 3 * "Something Fishy" (Pictured Only) Saison 4 * "Dream Job" Shorts * "Kringle Feast" (Pictured Only) Love Bites Roles Shorts * "On My Mind" W.A.R. Journal Episodes * "Operation: Tiger Bomb" HTF Break Roles Shorts * "Claw" |} Morts Voir sur pc ou TV # Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Voler vers le soleil dans une fusée avec Handy et Sniffles # Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow: Déchiqueter par les hélices d'un hélicoptère avec Cuddles # Autopsy Turvy: Rouler dessus par un camion de poulet # Without a Hitch: Rouler dessus par un camion conduit par Lumpy Debatable Death ## Breaking Wind: Mort par le gaz de Splendid ou par le feu de Pétunia (Non visible) Additional ## Overkill DVD box set: Possiblement tué par sa propre bombe. (Débattable) ## Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Mort de diverses manières. ## Flippy Attack (Arcade Game): Après avoir tué Cuddles avec une mitraillette, il lâche l’arme à terre, l'impact sur le sol déverse une rafale qui touche sa tête. ## Blood Sample A-: Tête exploser quand il mâche un baton de dynamite. (Non visible) ## Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Meurt dans une explosion. (Non visible et débattable) ## August 2005 Calendar: Meurt de la même manière que dans Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. ## March Madness March 2008 Calendar: Possiblement mort dans une explosion. (Débattable) ## November Fall Out 2009 Calendar: Meurt dans une explosion.(Débattable et non visible) ## Un-named Wallpaper: Vu avec des grenades et des battons de dynamite. Il pourrait avoir été tué dans une explosion. (Non visible et débattable) ## November 2010: Meurt après avoir lâcher une grenade.(Débattable) ## Dumb Ways to Die: Meurt pour avoir fumé une cigarette. Blessure Au PC et a la TV ## Party Animal: Développe une allergie aux arachides ou a Mime (Gibier) : éruption de bouton violet et lèvre gonfler. Ses lèvres se font arracher par le fondu au noir. ## Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Blessé tout le long par Fliqpy ## Without A Hitch: (avant la mort) 1) Vole a travers la vitre de la voiture de Flaky. 2) Poignardé dans l’œil par un morceau de verre. Additional ### Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Blessé de différentes manières. Tueries *Cuddles : 2 (Hear Today, Gone Tommorow- Autopsy turvy) *Giggles : 0 *Toothy : 1 (Autopsy Turvy) *Lumpy : 0 *Petunia : 0 *Handy : 0 *Nutty : 0 *Sniffles : 0 *Pop : 0 *Cub : 0 *Flaky : 1 (Happy Trails, Pt.1) *The Mole : 0 *Disco Bear : 0 *Russell : 0 *Lifty : 1 (Autopsy Turvy) *Shifty : 1 (Autopsy Turvy) *Mime : 0 *Cro-Marmot : 0 *Splendid : 0 *Lammy : 0 *Population : 2 (Sneaky - Mouse Ka-boom Additonal # Run and Bun: Peu tuer Lumpy en cognant dessus ou en le coupant en deux avec la porte de sa voiture. Il peut aussi tuer Cub, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot et l'éléphant de Lumpy Occupations/Carrières #Vétéran — Dans presque tout les épisodes #Camionneur de déchets nucléaire - Remains to be Seen #Forain - Double Whammy #Soldat - W.A.R Journal #Bibliothécaire - Random Acts of Silence Notes #Quand la série est passé en animation HD, il est devenu plus clair qu'avant. ---- =Fliqpy= Fliqpy (écrit FliqPy dans Opération: Tiger Bomb) est un des personnages principaux d'Happy Tree Friends. Nature Il est le mauvais côté de Flippy, et apparaît après que Flippy ait entendu ou vu quelque chose lui rappelant la guerre. Quand cela se produit, il tue habituellement tout les personnages à proximité, souvent de façon cruelle. On a d'abord cru que Flippy tuait consciemment, mais il a été révélé que lui et Fliqpy étaient de différents personnages dans un même corps. Il est 2e dans le classement du plus de meurtre dans la série, concurancée par Lumpy, qui a plus de 300 meurtres a son actif. Cependant la moyenne de meurtre par épisode est plus élevé chez Fliqpy, environ 6 tués par épisodes. Il a été confirmé le 30 Novembre 2015 que Fliqpy agit sous l'illusion d'être toujours sur le champ de bataille, et ne se rend pas compte qu'il est en train de tuer des innocents, ce qui rend difficile de le considérer comme mauvais. On ignore si Fliqpy agirait de la même façon s'il savait que ses victimes sont des civils innocents et non des soldats ennemis. Les caractéristiques du corps de Flippy changent quand il apparaît, ses dents deviennent tranchantes, ses yeux se changent en une couleur différentes, sa voix devient profonde et son souffle rauque et colérique, il a également un rire diabolique. Ces caractéristiques n'ont pas été développer dans la saison 1 où il était plus proche de son apparence normale, en dépit d'être terrifiant. Morts Saison 2 #Remains to be Seen: Meurt dans l'accident qu'il à lui même causé, ressuscite plus tard, mais meurt encore plus tard quand son cerveau explose. #Class Act: Meurt dans l'explosion. Saison TV #Double Whammy Part 2: Assassiné par lui-même Saison 3 #By the Seat of your Pants: Éventré par Lumpy. Saison 4 #Without a Hitch: Vaporisé par la foudre ('mais donne son âme au tricycle de Cub après sa mort). Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Ours Catégorie:Personnages morts moins de 30 fois Catégorie:Malade mentaux